Yuri Gozslaw's Book on the Holy Roman Empire
by Godwrites
Summary: The year 1444 is the year many call the year of the Holy Roman Empire. Until the magnificent country's fall in 1782, it was a country of warfare, economy, and trade, commerce and colonies.


Date: 1444

"... It is said the year 1444 was the year that power shifted drastically between countries. But those statements are lies."

The country followed today is a country whose history is shrouded in deep dark abysses. This country is a country who was a direct mother country to the Greater Democratic Republic of Germany. Germans, Poles, Serbs, Slavs, and all of about every European country can trace their ancestry at some point to living under this one country.

This year alone, there were two great wars fought, in the end, three countries remained, one country conquered. One country brought back from the brink of death and decay. The one conquered, Hungary. The one brought back, Byzantium, now known as Greece. The other two, Austria and Turkey. In the year 1444, Hungary was attacked by Austria, and thanks to many Austrian sympathizers in Hungary, Austria had almost no trouble conquering Hungary. Then, in the latter half of the year, the Turks were ready for vengeance against Byzantium. They attacked, but Austria being allied to Byzantium, was ready for the Turks. Pushing the Turks back away from Byzantium, is what Austria did. After this war, in 1445, the Byzantines had some of their original lands back, and renamed themselves Greece.

Two years later, in 1447, Austria fought against Poland, annexing them, and vassalized Lithuania. They then went to war against the Teutonic Order. The following year, they went to war against Bohemia, and anexed the Teutonic Order, and Bohemia, furthering their influence.

In 1450, Austria began to cheat the Holy See, controlling the Curia, and making one of their own Pope.

The following three years, from 1451 to 1453, Austria went to war against Turkey again, this time turning it into a Crusade, where Castille and France took the Austrian side.

In 1454, Austria turned on Burgundy, taking cores from them.

In 1457, three years later, Austria turned on France, taking parts of Northern France.

From the year 1460 to 1480, Austria fought England in the "Twenty Years War." Also in 1480, Austria colonized their first area of Africa, known as Madagascar.

In the year 1487, King Johan von Habsburg becomes Emperor of the Holy Roman Empire, after the lesser German states voted on what to happen.

In 1495, the Holy Roman Empire diplomatically annexes Lithuania.

In the year 1500 to 1502, the Holy Roman Empire goes to war against Muscovy protecting their borders. With the best army and fleets, no one can stop them. With 100,000 men and 500 ships of the line.

Two years after the skirmish in Russia, the H.R.E. goes to war against Aragon over rule of Southern Italy.

In 1505 and 1506, the H.R.E. frees one country and gives lands away to Crimea. The country freed is the nation of Naples in southern Italy. In 1506, they gave Azov and Caffa to Crimea.

In 1507, the Holy Roman Empire engages the Mamluks in a crusade, where France and the Papal State engage the Mamluks as well.

In 1510, the Holy Roman Empire colonizes areas known as Greenland.

In 1514-1517, the race for the New World left the Holy Roman Empire more prestigious before, taking lands in present day countries of Paraguay, Uruguay, Chile, Argentina and Bolivia. The Spanish taking lands known as Mexico, Guatemala, Honduras, Nicaragua, Costa Rica, El Salvador and Panama. Portugal taking lands known as Colombia, Venezuela, Brazil, Ecuador and Peru. Great Britain taking lands of the Eastern United States, and France taking Eastern Canada.

In 1518 throughout 1568, the Holy Roman Empire goes to war against Spain in the "Fifty Years War" with Portugal.

In the year 1569, after three other emperors, a new emperor is crowned, known as "Kaiser Adrian von Habsburg the Great."

During his reign and others after him, the Holy Roman Empire lived in peace, until 1763. Almost two-hundred years later.

In the year 1763, Great Britain and France go to war in an event known as the "Seven Year's War." Great Britain batters France, causing the French to retreat from the New World. Now the colonies are greatly disrupted in order, as Great Britain is now the ruler of the seas.

In the year 1775, a revolution cripples Britain on the shores of the New World. Also known as the "American Revolutionary War", where France, Great Britain and Spain fight each other. In the end, France wins Spain's lands in Louisiana.

Following the Americans, in 1782, Lithuanians not happy with how they are treated in the Empire also try their hand in revolution. The Lithuanian Independence War cripples the Holy Roman Empire, as many new countries leave from the rubble. Lithuania, Prussia, Holstein, Bavaria, and many other Germanic countries, as well as Poland and the Netherlands are independent. A new country forms, known as Austria-Hungary with holdings in Hungary and Czechoslovakia.

1791 is the year the French Revolution rocks Europe, and Napoleon Bonaparte is crowned ruler of France.

The year 1803, the United States buys lands from France in Louisiana. After this purchase, the United States is given further expansion rights to the west.

The years of 1813, 1814, 1815, 1816, and 1817 all have Prussia, Russia, and Austria-Hungary batter Poland for their lands.

The years between 1821 to 1846, Kaiser Wilhelm von Busch of Prussia unifies the Germanic States.

The year 1851 Germans dread because Kaiser Wilhelm von Busch died. But, however, a commoner named Michal von Finne takes over.


End file.
